


White Lies

by kawalie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Character Study, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Omega Akaashi Keiji, gross things like love confessions, lots of first names being moaned, really brief mentions of other characters, some fucking idiot boys that serve as nothing more than a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawalie/pseuds/kawalie
Summary: “Ya know, Akaashi, you smell- your scent right now is really…” Bokuto audibly gulped. “You kind of smell like someone who’s going into heat? Which I figure is weird because of you being a Beta and all-”“Bokuto-san I am going into heat, and I have to get home now.” Akaashi started walking again, a little faster than before and it took all of two seconds for Bokuto to catch up with him.“But Akaashi, if you’re going into- into heat then would that make you-”“An Omega. Yes.” He couldn’t look at Bokuto’s blushing face so he just stared at his feet trying to not to fall over or break out into a sprint towards his house. Bokuto made an incredulous sound next to him. He gripped his bag over his shoulder.~~~really just a self-indulgent fic bc i need more abo all the time everywhere





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this really took...,.,,,, too fucking long to finish. pretty sure i started writing this back in like 2015 or 2016. theres like.. 2300+ words of smut so theres that aspect, but also this universe is really tame as far as realism for ABO, pregnancy isnt a bfd also i love bareback so whatever. theres ABO typical prejudice and the general anatomy for this universe is tame, no boy-pussy or anything like that. k cool thanks for clicking on my fic, comment or kudos if u want :3c

 

“What do you _mean_ it should have already came? We obviously would’ve had it if-“ Akaashi’s mother was talking on her cell phone, rather loudly, in the kitchen. “It starts next week and you expect him to just go through _that_ without any suppressants? Anything?” She was pacing back and forth, her hand tucked in her elbow as she gripped her phone tightly. Akaashi peered through the railing on their staircase, where he sat quietly. “Ugh. Fine. Just send another dosage for the next one then. Maybe it’ll actually get here in time.” She shut her phone and sighed loudly. Akaashi could hear her footsteps coming towards where he was. He stood up and walked down the steps to see his mother now sitting on the couch with her face in her hands.

”Mom?” Akaashi stayed by the stairs, one hand on the railing and his mother looked up and smiled at him. She got up from the couch and sighed as she walked over to him and put her hand on top of his head, playing with his short curls.

“Looks like this one’s going to be a little rough. The pharmacy said that they don’t have any of your medication in stock, and even putting you on a new one this soon would be…. bad. Apparently bad.” Akaashi eyed her nervously, his eyebrows pulled up in worry. She closed her eyes and let out an angry breath through her nose but smiled when she opened them again. “Your father and I are going to do the same thing we did when you presented, so you can spend it uh… as you like in private, okay? I’m sorry they lost your medication, sweetie.” She kissed the top of his head and left him.

 _A-alone? And no medicine? He didn’t even have a mate or a heat partner or anything…_ Akaashi stared at the ground, a slight blush on his cheeks. The last time he had a full heat was when he presented and that was before the first term of high school started. _And it was bad._ Most male Omegas had heats that were shorter and more intense, not to mention what suddenly not having his medication would do. While he had his suppressants, it wasn’t much more than a need to masturbate a few times in a row. It also covered his scent so he smelled like a Beta. But now… he had no idea what to expect. Without parents, without a mate or anyone, he was anxious about it to say the least.

When Akaashi showed up to school on Monday and met at the front gates where he got a clap on the back and a quick side hug that left him smiling and leaning closer to Bokuto than usual, he let himself indulge. Classes were normal, and he took all his notes and turned in all his homework, but he really wanted the lunch break to hurry up and get here.

Akaashi met up with Bokuto again after their morning classes ended and they walked up to the roof with some of the third years, _and Alphas_ , from the team. He was very lucky to be accepted in the lunch group, normally Alphas would pack together, same with Betas and Omegas. But of course Bokuto broke those barriers and had let a “Beta” join the group.

He opened his lunch. A bunch of onigiri and other yummy things his mother packed for him. He dug in and listened to Bokuto’s boisterous story of what happened in the first few classes, occasionally smiling and nodding with a _Yes Bokuto-san that is very funny._

“Oh Akaashi you have a- a piece of rice…” In a lull of the conversations when Washio and Konoha were chatting to each other Bokuto leaned in and reached towards his mouth while Akaashi was still chewing and picked the rice grain that was under Akaashi’s bottom lip. And then he ate it. Akaashi quickly swallowed what was in his mouth, trying not to choke.

“Th-thank you Bokuto-san.” Akaashi pulled his jacket sleeve to wipe off any more that might be left as he looked from his lunch on his lap to Bokuto and back, his face lightly turning red. Bokuto just smiled widely back and bumped his shoulder into Akaashi’s.

“Any time, Akaashi!” And he went back to talking with Konoha who, hopefully, saw none of that. He wanted to keep this for himself.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Akaashi? Can I come over tonight? Please? I reeeaally need help with my English.” Bokuto leaned over as they were getting changed back into their uniforms after practice on Tuesday.

“Okay, but I’m not doing it for you.” Akaashi said, his back turned to Bokuto as he finished buttoning up his blazer. When he turned around Bokuto was hurrying to button up his white shirt under his blazer, _why didn’t he just button his shirt before putting his blazer on?_ Akaashi looked away when he caught himself taking too long of a glimpse at Bokuto’s chest and decided he needed to make sure he had everything in his bag before they left.

“Alright Akaashi let’s go!” Bokuto grabbed his shoulder and pulled him along and then let go to roll up one the sleeves that had come undone, revealing a nicely toned forearm that Akaashi admired silently. Why did he have to look so good without his tie and with the first few buttons undone? Why wouldn’t he button his blazer and at least attempt to look put together? _Damn this heat._

“I'm home.” He said no to one in particular as he opened the door, he wasn’t even sure if his parents were here. They both took off their shoes and Akaashi took off his blazer to put on a hook by the door.

“Akaashi, how come we never scent anymore? Also, you know, you smell a little different? Not that it’s bad! Just… not your usual.” Bokuto put his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder and pouted.

“Sorry. For both I guess.” Akaashi looked down at him and Bokuto smiled.

“Let’s scent right now! I’ve really missed it!” Bokuto shot up and stood in front of Akaashi and bent down to put his arms under Akaashi’s, pulling him into a hug and rubbing his neck and cheeks into Akaashi’s.

Akaashi sighed and let himself be consumed by Bokuto’s and his own scent. He did smell different and of course Bokuto had noticed, even though he’s really just… not perceptive. He gripped Bokuto’s blazer and rubbed back, maybe not as enthusiastically, but he did wrap his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders to pull him closer. When Bokuto stepped forward, he moved one of his legs in-between Akaashi’s, just for balance, and caused him to let out a small whine, gripping Bokuto’s blazer again in his fingers. Bokuto stiffened at the noise and pushed up one of his hands to the back of Akaashi’s neck so they could switch sides and in moving, Akaashi looked at Bokuto in that brief moment. His eyes were lidded and his mouth was panting, faint color on his cheeks. They resumed scenting.

Akaashi closed his eyes and started to push his fingers through the bottom of Bokuto’s hairline when he heard someone clear their throat close by. His eyes shot open to see his mother standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed and a smirk. Akaashi threw Bokuto off of him and Bokuto followed Akaashi’s eyes to his mother.

“We- we were just, uh..” Akaashi stammered but Bokuto just smiled.

“Sorry Akaashi-san, we haven’t scented in a while, but we’re going to do homework now!” Bokuto beamed back at Akaashi and said hello to his father, Akaashi’s look alike (in both personality and looks), who had rounded the corner with tea in his hands as Bokuto pulled Akaashi upstairs.

A little while later after they’d studied and were just relaxing before they put their school work back in their bags, Bokuto spoke up.

“Ya know, it’s weird, Akaashi, that your parents make you keep your door open even though you're a Beta.” He was laying on his back, looking over a sheet from one of his English assignments Akaashi had made him actually think for.

“Yeah… weird.” Akaashi answered, somewhat scared that Bokuto _might just figure it out on his own._

 

* * *

  

“Alright I think I’d better go, I’ve already missed dinner to hang out with you.” Bokuto shot up and shoved his paper into one his books, closed it, and put it in his bag. “You gonna walk me down?” Akaashi nodded and stood up, following Bokuto already jogging down the stairs. He waited for Bokuto to pull on his shoes before saying goodbye but before he could, Bokuto grabbed the back of his head and gently touched his forehead to his and slid down his face for another minute of scenting. Bokuto stepped away with another large smile and ran out, _Bye Akaashi! I’ll see you tomorrow!,_ closing the door behind him.

Akaashi stood at the door for a few more minutes, trying to calm his heart. _This_ was the reason they didn’t scent often anymore. Even out of his preheat, he could barely handle scenting Bokuto; it was the closest thing to making out without actually doing it. At least now he’d definitely have something to think about over the weekend.

At school it was easier to forget the hiding of his status- Bokuto definitely helped, dragging him along with other Alphas and Omegas. His fantasy was broken during their latest Wednesday practice match, when Bokuto slammed the ball on their opponent’s side of court with a boisterous yell. The team they were facing was still new to their volleyball circuit, having gained attention quickly for their defense. And they were almost exclusively Alphas. They were using cheap tactics and whispering demeaning and just _rude_ things to his team. Akaashi tried not to seem unnerved. Not only that, but he could tell his scent was getting worse through the match with the more he sweat, but they were almost done. He could do this.

“Don’t know how any of them can focus with that smell going around.” One of them leers, while another makes a show out of sniffing the air.

“Heh, which one do you think it is?”

Akaashi freezes in his panic. There’s no way they could know. Deep breaths. Focus. Aim slightly off center, Konoha likes his tosses a bit higher-

“I bet it’s the short one,” comes from across the net. “He looks the type.” More snickering. “Maybe one of the first years sitting out, huh? Maybe they forgot their pill today.” Another cackle.

Akaashi nearly misses his next toss.

It’s Bokuto’s turn to serve when the Alphas on the other side finally turn their attention to him. #7 has the nerve to drape his fingers in the net.

“Or maybe it’s _you_. You’d probably smell fuckable from a mile away.” His eyes bore into him, and Akaashi trembles under his gaze. This is what it’s like to be face to face with a domineering Alpha. Akaashi looks away first. A service ace.

It makes Akaashi swell with a little pride knowing how well Bokuto was doing today, even if he was showing off, but it makes the other team’s comments seem not as grating.

They miss a point, but it’s fine. Akaashi is one rotation away from going to the back and not hearing another word about himself from those disgusting Alphas. He’s face to face with another one, one who was eyeing him as they waited for the serve.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, “it’s you…” he laughs lightly, biting his bottom lip while staring at Akaashi who was starting to turn red with embarrassment and fear. “You’re the one who’s making this gym smell.. smell amazing. When’s your heat, huh? Soon? Want a big, strong Alpha to spend it with while you ride my-”

“Akaashi!!” Bokuto calls for a toss and it’s a poor one and they make it a chance ball, but it gets killed by the Alpha who just _wouldn’t shut up._ Bokuto jogs over and claps Akaashi on the back, oblivious to the vulgar things that were said to him. “Hey, perk up, Akaashi! We’re winning!!” He leaned down a little and smiled wide and bright and Akaashi gave a small one to mirror. Akaashi turned and could tell some of the others on their team were letting the comments get to them. Haruki was starting to look really irritated and Konoha kept muttering under his breath about his blocks not being good enough today. He makes eye contact with Sarukui who looks at him with slight worry and Akaashi waves him off. He gets in formation for the next serve.

He’s in the back now and he’s thankful he doesn’t have to listen to any of the gross comments about his scent anymore, but he can see _that_ Alpha tell one or two others something that makes them look at Akaashi with incredulity then lust. He tries to play normally, but when he gives a tight toss to Bokuto right next to him, another comment comes out from the same Alpha.

“What I’d give to fuck number five in his heat.” The comment comes when Bokuto and the blockers jump at the same time. They’re eye to eye and Akaashi can feel all the blood drain from his face. Bokuto slams his hand down on the ball, fury on his face as Akaashi could _feel_ the power in his spike as is breaks through their block. It’s out, but Bokuto doesn’t care and his eyes haven’t left the Alpha who made the comment.

“I’m sorry- what the fuck did you just say?” Bokuto’s eyes were wide and his voice was terrifyingly quiet. Akaashi took a step closer to him. This won’t be good. The team was stepping closer trying to figure out what was happening.

“Bokuto-san..” Bokuto put his hand up to stop Akaashi from getting closer or saying anything else.

“I said…” the other boy stepped closer to the net in front of Bokuto; they were only a few inches apart and he spoke low so that only Bokuto to hear, Akaashi barely so. “That I want to _fuck_ your vice captain.”

It all happened so fast. Bokuto ducked under the net with intense speed and grabbing onto the other Alpha’s collar and lifting him from the ground.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT AKAASHI??” The entire team rushed under net after him when they heard him yell. Akaashi chased him as well, watching as he threw the Alpha on the ground both of them yelling and Bokuto getting on top of him throwing punches. The entire gym was in chaos, the teams trying to get Bokuto off of the player and eventually dragging him kicking and yelling from the Alpha. “Don’t you fucking say a word about Akaashi!! I’ll fucking kill you, you hear me!?” Bokuto was furious and his nose was bleeding down his face. Konoha and Washio held Bokuto back and dragged him away from the others, Akaashi quickly coming to try and calm him down. When he saw Akaashi, Bokuto looked relieved and pried himself from his teammate’s hold and met Akaashi expectantly.

“Akaashi!! You’re okay now! He was saying such awful things about you I couldn’t just do nothing-” Akaashi’s hand slapped onto Bokuto’s cheek, not necessarily painfully, but it stopped Bokuto from rambling on anymore and he kept his hand on his face.

“You’re an idiot, you know that? You’re going to be suspended from practice for this.” Akaashi looked at him sternly, both of them staring and not saying anything else. After what was probably about 30 seconds, Akaashi’s look softened and he looked away from Bokuto, his fingers curling lightly on Bokuto’s sweaty cheek.

 Getting home after practice had been a difficult task, trying to convince Bokuto that _No, Bokuto-san you can’t have dinner with us, I’m sorry._ On the walk to his house the events of that night played through his mind. First, he couldn’t believe Bokuto wasn’t benched or suspended. _That’s just how he is,_ their coach had said to the opposing teams’. _Maybe you should control your player’s mouths, hm?_ Akaashi felt grateful that there wasn’t a larger uproar, but he was worried that people might ask him about Bokuto’s fist fight tomorrow.

Second, Akaashi should feel disgusted or humiliated by all of this… but really, he was kind of… happy? Bokuto had come to his defense, in front of the whole team no less, and got in a fight to protect his _honor,_ his _dignity._ It was so _stupid_ because Bokuto is rash and impulsive and he should be _angry_ and maybe he should have scolded him more but just thinking about how almost went full Alpha on that kid from the other team made his heart skip a beat and gave him a smile that wouldn’t go away.

Akaashi smiled down at his food that he was pushing around with his chopsticks. “Someone’s in a good mood.” His mother commented before eating a thin slice of beef. Akaashi stiffened and went back to eating. When he didn’t acknowledge her comment she coughed and nudged her husband next to her.

“Huh? Oh- Ahem. Akaashi what’s on your mind? You seem unusually...chipper.” Akaashi’s father set down his chopsticks and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, um, nothing really. Just something that happened at practice today.” Akaashi tried to influence the subject to something he knew his parents didn’t care for. However, as soon as he said it, his mother huffed out an annoyed sigh. Oh no.

“Well I’m not sure what part of it would make you happy, Bokuto’s mother had called me and informed me _just what happened at practice_.” Oh fuck.

“What do you mean?” Akaashi was not prepared for this.

“I think you know what I mean. What kind of coach just lets his students run wild? And with no consequences? I’m sure you know what happens when any Alpha gets a whiff of someone like you.” Akaashi’s mother pointed her chopsticks at him.

“I don’t know _Mom_ , what happens when they smell someone like me?” Oh no. He was back talking. Whatever- he couldn’t believe this conversation was happening. He put down his chopsticks.

“ _This!_ This kind of stuff where that Alpha friend of yours can turn violent at any second, putting everyone in danger just because of some Omega’s heat. It’s disgusting to be around those kind of savages.” His mother sighed. “I swear, sometimes I’m worried for you to even go to school with these kind of… people.” Akaashi slammed his palms on the table and stood up.

“Bokuto was only doing it to protect _me_ ! He beat up that guy because he was protecting _me,_ and he would’ve done it even if I were the Alpha and he was the Omega!” Akaashi yelled and sprinted upstairs to his room in anger, his mother’s face still shocked as he ran.

He couldn’t believe this. Sure his parents were always weird about his status and his heats, but he didn’t realise they were uncomfortable to this extent. Akaashi threw himself onto his bed and let out a loud scoff into his pillow. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked for the only person he wanted to talk to.

“Akaashi! I’m so glad you called!” Bokuto’s voice made him smile.

 

* * *

 

After practice on Thursday he had finally started feeling the sexual frustration and fever. By the time he got home he could feel the slight wetness between his legs and he was actually kind of grateful his parents had left that morning, especially after last night.

He climbed the stairs, _why was he so winded?,_ put his bag on his bed and went to shower since he didn’t after practice. How could he? He could tell his scent was getting worse each day. After putting a few more pillows from the couch downstairs and another blanket from his closet on the pile he already had started in the corner of his room opposite his bed, he stripped his clothes off to put them in his growing nest as well. He walked into his bathroom and started the water for his bath.

He washed his hair and his body normally, but groaned whenever he touched his thighs or his hips. He was growing hard. He sighed and let his head rest on the edge of the tub as he lightly touched his cock, teasing. Akaashi went slow and wrapped his hand around himself and sighed as he started a casual rhythm. _Damn it,_ he thought. He was already wanting more. He slowly rolled over the side of the tub on his knees so his ass was out of the water and reached back with his right hand as he touched his entrance, wet from the bath, but slowly getting wet with slick as he touched it more, putting pressure on it with his index finger.

He let out a small breath and dropped his head down as he slowly started to push inside,  making sure he was relaxed. As he started to go further in, he let his mind wander to _what if it wasn’t just him? What if someone was with him?_ He gripped the side if the tub as he brought his finger out and pushed back in.

 _“Do you like it like this, Akaashi?”_ Akaashi groaned in the back of his throat as he tried to push his finger further in, lining up his middle finger to join the first as he pulled back out.

“Bokuto-san..” He whined as he pushed a second finger in fully and felt a twinge of pain from being overzealous, but he couldn’t help it. Akaashi started to pant as he steadily dragged his fingers in and out, the slick making it easier and easier as he got closer and closer. He flexed his fingers down trying to find _that._ It took a few tries, but when he finally hit it he let out a loud moan as he kept pressing against it repeatedly.

 _“Is it here, Akaashi? Do you wanna cum?”_  Akaashi nodded frantically as he tried to move his fingers faster. He let his cheek lay on the side of the tub and moved his other hand to grab his cock, not even stroking it but moving his thumb over the slit on the head. He kept whining and moaning as he got closer to cumming, thinking about how it wasn’t his hand on his cock or his own fingers stretching him.

 _“Akaashi, you’re so beautiful, you’re so wet for me…”_  Akaashi gasped and lifted his head from the tub and moaned in beat with his fingers.

“Bo.. Bo-Bokuto- _san_ .” Akaashi curved his back so he could reach even further behind himself and finally, _finally_ , let himself come undone with a series of gasps and a long whine when he looked down to see the water become dirty with his cum.

He panted and breathed deeply, feeling himself still twitching around his fingers. He withdrew them and took a soap bar and washed his hands again before getting out of the lukewarm water, his legs still wobbly.

Akaashi mussed up his hair with a clean towel, changed into some shorts to sleep in, forgoing a shirt and crawling into his nest and pulling multiple blankets over himself, letting himself scent it again like he’s done the past few nights and sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning was difficult. Akaashi woke up early before his alarm, thankfully too, he had sweat a lot in his sleep. He decided to take a shower, giving into the urge to quickly get off before he left and felt marginally better afterwards.

When he met up with Bokuto, like usual, at the front of the school, he noticed Bokuto’s pupils dilate then return to normal when he was close enough. _Oh no._

Fortunately, Bokuto did nothing out of the ordinary while walking to class. He said nothing about is changed scent, nothing about the red dusting his cheeks, nothing about Akaashi’s lingering touches.

As the classes progressed he could feel people’s stares on him and it just made him more anxious than he already was. He could feel small waves of the fever and the want in shorter increments as the day dragged on. In the last class before lunch Akaashi decided it was too much to bear and quietly excused himself to the infirmary.

He quickly walked there, having to pause once against a wall when another wave of the heat hit him. When he made it to the infirmary the nurse almost immediately knew why he was there. Akaashi smelled strongly and the nurse told him that she had been waiting for him to come in earlier this week or to have been told about his absence. Apparently his mother had called telling her about what going to happen, knowing her son would probably still force himself to show up to school. At this point she looked at him worriedly and told him to get home as quickly as he could.

“It would probably be best if you had someone walk with you Akaashi-kun, I’m sure I don’t need to tell you about what might happen if you were alone.” Immediately he thought of Bokuto. But… he really didn’t want him to find him like this. It was one thing if Bokuto found out he was an Omega. He doubted the other would care, but it was something completely different if he found out when Akaashi was like _this._ However, Akaashi felt as if it wasn’t _so_ unbearable that couldn’t walk the fifteen minutes to his house, especially considering the waves were happening every 20 or 25 minutes. He could do this.

He quickly nodded and left without stopping to get an escort, but when he passed by the third year classrooms that were by the flight of stairs, he saw Bokuto leaning against one the open doors, probably too impatient to wait in his seat for lunch. Akaashi tried to slip by but Bokuto caught sight of him and joined his quick pace, not so much as a wave given to his teacher.

“Akaashi what are you doing out of class early? And why are you in a hurry? Are you leaving? Do you not feel well? Does this mean you’re gonna miss practice tonight?” By the time Bokuto was done with his onslaught of questions they were outside and almost to the front gate.

“Bokuto-san I’m not feeling very well and I need to get home now-” Another small pulse of heat flooded over him and he bit his lip to keep himself from whining. Akaashi glanced back at Bokuto where he had stopped walking.

“Ya know, Akaashi, you smell- your scent right now is really…” Bokuto audibly gulped. “You kind of smell like someone who’s going into heat? Which I figure is weird because of you being a Beta and all-” Akaashi stiffened as another wave passed through him and _oh shit were they coming more often now?_ Akaashi wiped his hand over his face and gently opened his eyes to face Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san I _am_ going into heat, and I have to get home _now._ ” Akaashi started walking again, a little faster than before and it took all of two seconds for Bokuto to catch up with him.

“But Akaashi, if you’re going into- into _heat_ then would that make you-”

“An Omega. Yes.” He couldn’t look at Bokuto’s blushing face so he just stared at his feet trying to not to fall over or break out into a sprint towards his house. Bokuto made an incredulous sound next to him. He gripped his bag over his shoulder.

“Akaashi!! You can’t just-! It’s really dangerous walking around alone when you’re like this!” After Bokuto scolded _him_ for once, he let out a pained groan clutching his stomach, making him stop walking. All at once Bokuto was holding him up straight again, an arm around his shoulders and holding his other hand to Akaashi’s arm that was still around his own waist. “Come on, Akaashi we gotta get you home! What kind of Alpha would I be if I didn’t, right?” Akaashi let out a small whine as Bokuto sped up their walking.

When Akaashi could see his house he let out a sigh of relief, though it was cut short by another really, _really_ intense wave of his heat and Bokuto had to force him to keep walking.

“Boku-Bokuto-san, we have to h-hurry,” he grabbed for Bokuto’s blazer to try and keep himself upright. Another wave- this one not fading. “Oh god, Bokuto-san ...it- it’s _starting_.” Akaashi started to pant heavily and shuddering with his grip tightening.

He then felt himself being lifted off the ground and was now slightly bouncing in strong arms and his house keys were fished out of his bag when he saw they had arrived at his door. It felt so _good_ to be this close to Bokuto. Being lifted up as if he weighed nothing and being cradled into Bokuto’s chest. He squirmed in Bokuto’s hold wanting _more,_ even if just a little bit. Akaashi pushed his fingers in between the buttons on Bokuto’s shirt, feeling the hot skin of his chest.

Bokuto opened Akaashi’s bedroom door and paused to decide where to put Akaashi down at. Lifting his head, Akaashi saw his pile of pillows, blankets and clothes in the corner and tried to lean towards it in Bokuto’s arms to get closer.

“Oh do you want..?” Bokuto stepped over to the pile and Akaashi practically threw himself from Bokuto’s arms to grab at a blanket and moaned as he rubbed in over his face and neck. He rolled over on his side and pushed his hips, caught beneath his layers of clothing, into a pillow which relieved some of the pressure before clumsily unbuttoning his blazer and throwing off his tie.

“I- Uh… Akaashi, I’m just gunna… go. Yeah.” Akaashi’s eyes shot open, he forgot he had an audience. He nodded silently and started to kick off his shoes and slip out of his jacket as Bokuto slowly walked backwards, almost tripping. His breath picked up and his fists clenched then relaxed at his sides as he reluctantly left Akaashi’s room.

Akaashi whined again, fully slipping into his heat and letting it overcome his senses. He rolled around again and felt his slick going through his underwear, soaking them. How the hell was he supposed to do this alone? His parents had left him alone and Bokuto was _right there._ It hurt _so much_ and he wanted him _so badly_ and Bokuto was going to _leave._ He gripped his blanket and trembled as he shouted.

“KOUTAROU!” He could hear frantic footsteps pounding up the stairs, getting louder as they got closer to the door. Bokuto slammed his hand and shoulder into the door frame, panting heavily staring at Akaashi who now turned over on his back. “Koutarou,... please don’t- please don’t… leave me like this.” Akaashi looked at Bokuto like he was his savior and started to pull at his shirt that was tucked in, his other hand drifting to his front where his uniform pants were tenting with his arousal.

Bokuto ran the short distance to the edge of the room and dropped to his knees on some of the padding on the edge of Akaashi’s nest. He cupped Akaashi’s face and brought his so very close and whispered to him.

“Of course Akaashi, of course I wouldn’t leave you like this.” Akaashi groaned at his words and proximity and grinned when Bokuto started giving him chaste kisses all over his feverish cheeks. He kissed the corner of Akaashi’s mouth and hesitated slightly before gently pressing their mouths together. Akaashi moaned in the back of his throat and instantly opened his mouth to lick at Bokuto’s lips so he would do the same. Bokuto responded immediately and pressed his tongue to Akaashi’s as they both sighed. Bokuto then pulled away and groaned into Akaashi’s neck, dragging his fingers down from being tangled in Akaashi’s hair over his shoulders and chest, stopping at his waist.

“ _God_ Akaashi, you smell so good,..Are- are you sure about this? I don’t want to pressure you-” Akaashi pulled Bokuto’s blazer lapels and kissed him more fiercely this time before pushing him away roughly.

“ _Please_ , Koutarou, I want you to.” Akaashi spread his knees so Bokuto was in between his legs and rolled his hips into one of his thighs. Bokuto’s eyes widened and he leaned down to kiss Akaashi again. He moved his hands down to push at Akaashi’s thighs and press his thumbs to the outline of his crotch, then pressed his own hips down on Akaashi’s clothed erection. Akaashi whined and thrust back up, hoping that Bokuto would just _get on with it._

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s hands from his thighs and put them up by his buttons on his shirt which Bokuto started to undo while Akaashi unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, shuffling them off. Bokuto mindlessly ran his hands over Akaashi’s chest and waist, pinching and lightly pulling his nipples. Akaashi sighed and gasped as Bokuto kissed down the middle of his chest and then licking and sucking one of Akaashi’s nipples into his mouth. He was now steadily rocking his hips against Bokuto’s thigh, his slick soaking through his underwear onto Bokuto’s pants and leaving wet patches every time he pushed into him.

“Oh God, Koutarou, please… I’ve been- been wanting this for... _Oh._ ” Akaashi let his head fall back moaning as Bokuto squeezed him tightly around his waist.

Akaashi pulled Bokuto off his chest by his hair and he looked absolutely _wrecked_ already; his cheeks were pink and his eyes lidded as he stared at Akaashi. However, he was beaming, smiling _adorably_ up at him. Akaashi kept looking at him, his mouth twitching up into a smile to mirror Bokuto’s as he pulled his underwear off, shuffling closer and bringing Bokuto’s hand to his entrance.

“Akaashi,... God, Akaashi you’re so wet, so wet for me.” Bokuto leaned in to mumble against Akaashi’s lips as he brushed over his entrance and pushed in his index finger. Akaashi bit his lip and threw his head back and whined deep and Bokuto finally started to give him what he wanted. Bokuto breathed hot against him, his eyes never leaving Akaashi’s face making sure to watch every expression as he slipped in another finger and Akaashi moaned against his lips.

“Does it feel good Akaashi? Am I making you feel good?” Bokuto started thrusting faster and curling his fingers making Akaashi nod frantically and moan out his name again. Akaashi’s cock was leaking all over his stomach, his slick covering Bokuto’s hand and the blankets he was laying on. Bokuto pushed his hips into Akaashi’s thigh and let out a small groan and slide his other hand to Akaashi’s cock and lightly grazed his fingers over it, earning a needy _Koutarou_ before loosely grabbing it and stroking him.

“Koutarou, _please_ ,” Akaashi says with his fingers digging into Bokuto’s shoulder and scalp. “Please, I want _more_ , I need your- need you to..” Bokuto pulled out his fingers reluctantly and breathed heavily as he started to unbuckle his belt, open his slacks and push them down to his thighs just so his cock was freed. Akaashi had busied himself with pulling off Bokuto’s blazer and unbuttoning his shirt to rub his hands over Bokuto’s strong chest and abs. But when he saw Bokuto’s swollen cock finally out of his pants, Akaashi felt his eyes dilate and he quickly reached out and roughly stroked him and shifted his knees wider, trying to guide Bokuto inside him _right now._

Bokuto gasped and leaned in to passionately kiss Akaashi, rubbing the inside of his thighs and putting his fingers inside Akaashi again.

“ _No_ , Koutarou I want you inside, _please, I need it, I need it_ -” Akaashi’s voice broke with a moan as Bokuto curled his fingers _hard_ right against Akaashi’s prostate, his cock twitching with a new line of precum on his stomach. The fingers are gone again the next moment and Bokuto getting even closer and holding Akaashi’s legs even wider.

“You’re so needy, Akaashi. Do you want me that badly? Do you want me to fuck you, Akaashi?” Bokuto grinded forward into Akaashi’s ass rubbing his hardon over Akaashi’s slick entrance.

“Yes, _yes, Koutarou_ . I want you _so badly,_ I need it- need your _knot_ ,” Akaashi babbles into Bokuto’s hair as he presses his face by his ear to whisper into it. Bokuto moved his head so he was facing Akaashi again and looked into his eyes as he dropped a hand to push his cock into Akaashi’s wet heat. “Bokuto-san! Oh _god_ -” Akaashi whined as Bokuto started to pull out and try to push himself further, bringing a hand up to cup Akaashi’s face, never looking away. “Bokuto-san I think- I think I’m gunna, gunna cum, I’m- _oh_ !” Akaashi gasped loudly and his body stilled and started to orgasm, rocking his body through it and moaning as Bokuto started thrusting faster. “ _Ohh, oh_ my _god_.” Akaashi was panting and sucking in breath through his teeth.

“Oh my god, Akaashi. You’re amazing, so amazing- can’t believe this.” Bokuto was visibly shaking trying to hold himself back from disregarding Akaashi entirely and fucking him at whatever pace was going to feel the best for him. Akaashi was still rocking gently from his orgasm, looking relieved and no longer in pain.

“Koutarou, please keep going. I want you to f- _uhn._ ” Akaashi closed his eyes and moaned because Bokuto started thrusting at a continuous pace. He looked back up at Bokuto and swallowed hard, more determined this time. “Fuck me, Koutarou. I _need_ it. I need you to make me cum again, and again, _and again, and again, an-_ OH _yes_ Koutarou!” Bokuto started fucking him faster and harder and Akaashi’s words grew higher in pitch and volume and he gripped Bokuto’s arms as he let himself be taken.

“Like that Akaashi-” _Yes!_ “-is this how you want me to make you cum?” _Oh yes Koutarou!_ Akaashi was giving into his heat haze, Bokuto smelled _so fucking good_. He whimpered quietly and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck to pull him in so he could fall deep into his scent.

“ _FUCK- fuck_ , Akaashi, you smell so- incredible, sweet, per-perfect. Akaashi, you’re perfect, I- god..” Bokuto was thrusting faster into Akaashi, rubbing his cheek intimately on Akaashi’s. He rocked back against Bokuto, loving that Bokuto was giving him exactly what he wanted. He didn’t need anything more than this; Bokuto babbling whatever came to his mind and both of them drowning in each other’s scent. It was perfect, really. He didn’t expect all of this to happen, but _thank god_ it did. Bokuto wasn’t perfectly hitting his prostate or stroking Akaashi’s cock, but it didn’t matter.

Akaashi came again, this one taking him by surprise, shouting as Bokuto moaned through it as Akaashi tightened around him. Bokuto kept fucking him through it, making Akaashi's voice crack and his moans shake.

“Oh! Ko- _Koutarou!_ I’m _g-g-g-_..on-...again- ahh..!” He gasped and arched his back as Bokuto pulled another orgasm from him just from breathing against his ear. He wasn’t even this sensitive in his first heat, but somehow being with Bokuto makes every touch that much hotter, every kiss more desperate, and every gaze that much more meaningful. After Bokuto could feel Akaashi tighten around him again, Bokuto groaned and closed his eyes and slowed down his thrusts. “Koutarou,... you’re so good to me.” Akaashi slid his hand up from around Bokuto’s neck to his hair and to his cheek, making Bokuto open his eyes to look at Akaashi.

“You're beautiful, Akaashi.” Bokuto said breathlessly. Bokuto’s pupils were dilated and his mouth was slack, trying to breathe in as much of Akaashi’s scent as possible. Akaashi looked at his sharp teeth poking out under his swollen lips and almost, _almost_ gave in to his instincts to ask for Bokuto’s bond. He hummed loudly and rocked back against Bokuto’s hips slowly, matching his rhythm. He bent his legs more towards his chest and Bokuto ran his hands up and down the underside gently, then pushed under Akaashi’s knees so they were folded by his shoulders. Bokuto kissed Akaashi fierce and quick before sitting up straighter.

“Koutarou?” Akaashi whimpered, wanting Bokuto closer. Bokuto bit his lip and smiled crookedly down at his best friend.

“I'm gonna make you feel so good, _Keiji_.” Bokuto rolled his hips into Akaashi, then snapped them forward harder making Akaashi gasp and put his hands over Bokuto's that still were on the underside of his knees.

“You're already making me feel good-!” Bokuto thrust again, his angle sharp and upwards and his cock went right over Akaashi's prostate. His mouth dropped open, slack, and a needy moan coming out as he looked at Bokuto like he was a _god_. Bokuto leaned forward slightly, then started thrusting erratically, trying to hit the same spot again. Akaashi could do nothing but feel himself rise closer and closer to another orgasm.

“Ah- _oh, oh my GOD_ .” Akaashi was turning his head back and forth, trying to decide if he wanted to close his eyes and let himself be consumed or watch Bokuto make him cum. “Koutarou, _fuck_ it feels… f-feels so good.” Bokuto bent down further to give him another deep kiss before going even _faster_ . Akaashi was so _so_ close.

“Yes… yes, yes, _yes, yes, oh god-AH!_ ” Akaashi's build to orgasm was steady and it hit him hard, his voice turned high and breathy as he came, his release covering his stomach again. While Akaashi was still coming down, Bokuto flipped Akaashi on his side, holding his right leg to his chest and placing Akaashi's calf over his own right shoulder. He placed a sweet kiss on Akaashi's knee and gave slow, hard thrusts, making Akaashi gasp and moan each time he did it.

“Mm, Keiji?” Akaashi rolled his head and looked at Bokuto, his eyes glossy. Bokuto slid a hand from Akaashi’s leg slowly up his thigh, lightly touching Akaashi’s cock and licking his lips as it twitched, up his hip, fingers spreading slowly over his waist, his nipple to collarbone, his neck, jaw, cheek, and finally rubbing his fingers into Akaashi’s hair and scalp. Bokuto stared into Akaashi’s eyes and watched as they fluttered and rolled as a line of cum leaked from his cock. “ _Keiji_...I-...” Bokuto’s blush lifted higher on his cheeks, and his brows pulled up in a nervousness normally reserved for when Akaashi effortlessly gets the truth from Bokuto. But now, seeing it _here_ , like _this_ , Akaashi’s eyes tear up and one falls from his right eye into his hair.   
Akaashi wetly opens his mouth and turns his head and licks at Bokuto’s thumb and pushes his lips against it and takes it past his teeth and closes his lips around it and sucks on it lightly. Bokuto keeps his eyes locked with Akaashi’s and fucks into him faster. Akaashi opens his mouth again and pants a few times before whispering over and over again.

“I-..I...I love you…-love you, I lo-..uhn,...-love you, K-kouta-rou…” Bokuto’s eyebrows moved further together and he looked as though he was going to cry but he closed his eyes and held onto Akaashi’s cheek and leg tighter and let his thrusts get even messier. Akaashi cupped his hand over Bokuto’s on his face and moaned the loudest yet.

“Love- love you too, Kei-ji, _ah-ah-haa-Keiji, Keiji_ … -so much.” Bokuto leaned down and gave a wet kiss to Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi’s moans and gasps grew louder as he felt Bokuto’s knot start to grow and pull at his slicked rim. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s back and neck and pushed his hips and pulled Bokuto with his legs, frantic as his next orgasm approached, leaving him unable to be understand-- aside from his babbling of love and gasping for breath from the pleasure of all of it.

“A-ah! Ko-....K-K-K-! Cu-m.. cumming, I’m gonna cum- _Koutarou_!” Akaashi yelled and tossed his head back and forth and sharply arched his back as he came over his stomach and chest again. Bokuto watched with what seemed incredible longing and pride, his jaw going slack and his knot popping when Akaashi’s eyes rolled back and breathed hot air on his face. Akaashi tightened his legs around Bokuto, making sure his knot wasn’t going anywhere. Finally with a clearer head, Akaashi watched as Bokuto twitched and tightened his hold as he came inside of Akaashi. Bokuto let his chest fall to Akaashi’s and his cheeks to rub over Akaashi’s face and neck.  
“Bokuto-san….K-..Koutarou?” Akaashi started to run his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, patiently waiting for his breath to even out.

“Keiji…” Bokuto whispered into Akaashi’s chest. He lifted his head to rest his chin on Akaashi, his cheeks still red and sweat rolling down his temple. “Keiji...I-...you’re so-”  
“I love you too, Koutarou…” Akaashi gave a small smile and turned to look for a blanket to cover them.

“Keiji, you’re amazing.” Bokuto beamed and lifted just enough to give Akaashi another wet kiss before holding him tight as both fell asleep, waiting until their urges to finish Akaashi’s heat returned.


End file.
